Barney and Snoopy's Fun and Games
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: What happens when you give a dinosaur and a beagle a Game Machine, Charlie Brown? And what do you do when two of your friends loose their blankets too?


_**Barney and Snoopy's Fun and Games**_

_**Chapter 1: The Game Machine Will Make Us Cheer**_

It was a quiet day at the Peanuts Gang's school, and Min, Jesse, Jason, Kristen, Linus, Lucy, Schroeder, Heather, Charlie Brown, Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Snoopy, Woodstock and the Barney doll were all playing school, in the treehouse. Lucy was pretending to be the teacher and was teaching everyone on family.

"Alright, class, say it with me again." Lucy instructed, pointing at a picture of a family.

"Mom, dad, sister and brother." The kids said in unison as Snoopy barked.

"And the pet dog too." Charlie Brown corrected.

"Of course. And all together, they're a…" Lucy sighed.

"Family." The kids said in unison as Snoopy's tail wagged.

"Very good, class. There are many different kinds of families." Lucy praised as they began to sing about families.

_**Lucy and Min:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

_**Franklin and Jesse:**_

_I've got a friend who lives with his mom and dad,_

_With his brother and sister, too._

_They've got a cat, a dog and a pet bullfrog_

_And I'm really glad they do._

_**Linus and Kristen:**_

_There's a girl I know who lives with her mom._

_Her dad lives far away._

_Although she sees her parents just one at a time,_

_They both love her every day._

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

_**Charlie Brown and Jason:**_

_I know a boy who's new, he just moved in._

_He moved from Alabama._

_And the person who's the head of his family,_

_is his loving, dear old grandma._

_**Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, a family is people and a family is love._

_That's a family._

_They come in all different sizes and different kinds,_

_But mine's just right for me._

_Yeah, mine's just right for me._

"Nice lesson, Miss Van Pelt." Peppermint Patty smiled as the song ended.

"You're welcome." Lucy said as Snoopy headed up to the lookout and looked through the telescope. The beagle couldn't see much, although he did see a parachute laying around and one of the books from the treehouse. "Very good, class. Families do come in all sizes and shapes."

"Hey Snoopy, what's the weather like?" asked Min as Snoopy returned and grinned happily. "Sunny, huh? Thanks, Snoopy."

"How do you know?" Jason asked Snoopy.

"The grin gives it away." Linus told Jason.

"Now let's study our ABCs." Lucy suggested, pulling out an alphabet chart. "Which letter is this?" she asked, pointing at a big red A. heather's hand shot up in the air. "Yes, Heather?"

"That's an A, Miss Lucy." Heather replied as Jason agreed.

"A is for apple and animals." Jason explained.

"A is also for alert, attentive, awake and asleep." Peppermint Patty smiled. "And apricots."

"Very good, you three." Lucy praised. "Who can tell me what letter this is?" she asked, pointing at a B. as she did so, the Barney doll came to life.

"That's the letter B for Barney!" said Barney as the kids smiled and hugged him.

"BARNEY!" they exclaimed.

"Hi, everybody. Are you having fun playing school?" the purple dinosaur asked.

"We sure are." Jesse smiled. "We've been learning about families."

"And talking about the alphabet." Kristen added.

"Those are good subjects to learn about." Barney praised.

"Now, it's time for our favorite subject." Min began as Snoopy rang a noisy school bell.

"RECESS!" the kids exclaimed.

"I know! Let's play hide and seek! I'll be it first." Kristen said.

"Okay, Kristen, but remember, you have to tag everyone you find." Jason explained.

"Okay." Kristen said.

"Come on, everybody. Let's go hide." Min said to the others. "Give us a head start, Kristen."

"I will." Kristen called back as she was left all alone in the treehouse.

"I love this game." Peppermint Patty declared.

"One…" Kristen began, covering her eyes as the kids, Snoopy, Woodstock and Barney went to hide on the playground. "Two…three…" as she counted, Barney was looking for his hiding place, but because of his size, finding his hiding place was a bit tricky. "Four…five…six…"

"Oh, I can't fit." Barney sighed as Charlie Brown, Min, Heather and Jess placed the parachute on the dinosaur before running off.

"Seven…" Kristen continued. "Eight…nine…ten. Ready or not, here I come!" she exclaimed, leaving the treehouse. "You can't hide from me. I'm gonna find you."

She was gonna check the parachute when she heard someone giggle, followed by BJ shushing Baby Bop as they hid behind a tree. "Quiet, Sissy. Kristen will hear you and find us." BJ shushed as Baby Bop hid her face with her blankey.

"No. she can't see me because I can't see her." Baby Bop explained, using the same knowledge Sally would use.

"Ha, Ha, Herman! I spy Baby Bop and BJ!" Kristen exclaimed as the two dinosaurs realized something.

"But you've gotta tag us too. Run, Sissy!" BJ explained as he and his sister ran around the playground, as did the other kids.

"WAIT!" Kristen exclaimed as everyone froze in their tracks. "Where're Marcie and Barney hiding?"

"Marcie said she was gonna take a nap in the treehouse, Kristen; but I haven't seen her in there. Maybe she went home." Peppermint Patty recalled. "As for Big Purple…I dunno."

"Ahh…eh…eh…"

"And what's that sound, troop?" asked the tomboy.

"Ahh…ah...ahh…AHCHOO!" the parachute lifted up as the big, purple dinosaur sneezed.

"There's Big Purple." Peppermint Patty realized.

"Bless you." BJ said.

"Bless you." Baby Bop agreed as Kristen hugged Barney.

"Gotcha, Barney." Kristen said.

"You sure do, Kristen." Barney replied.

"Hi Baby Bop and BJ. We're glad you came to play with us." Jason said, high-fiving BJ.

"Sissy and I wouldn't miss a chance to play hide and seek." BJ explained.

"We love to play games." Baby Bop added.

"Me too. Like jump rope." Min smiled.

"Sally hates jump rope." Charlie Brown sighed.

"I like to play catch, and tag too." Jesse smiled.

"I like playing peek-a-boo with Rerun." Linus said.

"Rollerskating!" Lucy cheered.

"Marcie loves those crosswords in the newspapers; but sports are my favorite games-especially baseball!" cheered Peppermint Patty.

"And I'm pretty good at hide and seek." Kristen smiled.

"There're lots of other games we can play today." Barney said as the kids agreed. He then began to sing a song about games.

_**Barney:**_

_When we're together,_

_There's nothing better_

_Than playing a game with a friend_

_With games we all know,_

_We can get up and go_

_We can make up_

_New games and pretend!_

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Laughing and running_

_Or singing a song_

_**BJ:**_

_Climbing and jumping, all day long_

_**Barney, Baby Bop and BJ:**_

_I love it when we play together_

_Playing games_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_There's nothing like playing 'em games!_

_Everyone loves to play games!_

_Let's keep on playin' our games!_

_**Heather:**_

_Dancin' along,_

We could play all day long!

_**Min:**_

_We never get tired of the fun!_

_**Jason and Schroeder:**_

_There's always a new game_

_Or one with a new name_

_A game we can teach everyone._

_**Peppermint Patty and Kristen:**_

_There are many outdoor games_

_That we love to play_

_**Jesse and Franklin:**_

_And others we save for a rainy day_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_As long as we're playing together_

_Playing games_

_**BJ:**_

_ There's nothing like playing 'em games! _

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Everyone loves to play games!_

_**Barney:**_

_Let's keep on playin' our games!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Games, there's nothing_

_Like playing 'em games!_

_Everyone loves to play games!_

_Let's keep on playin' our games!_

"What do we play next?" asked BJ.

"I think Snoopy has an idea." Barney replied as the beagle headed to the closet. "Tee-rific idea, Snoopy. This'll be great!"

"What, Barney and Snoopy?" asked Jason.

"You'll see. Snoopy and I have just the thing in our closet for an afternoon of games." Barney explained.

"Of course." Charlie Bronw sighed.

"What's that stupid beagle got? A pool table?" lucy groaned.

"A darts board?" Linus asked.

"Kites?" Charlie Bronw wondered.

"Maybe footballs!" Franklin eagerly exclaimed.

"Maybe an alarm clock." Peppermint Patty suggested, pointing at the treehouse.

"I'll show you. Now, if only I could find it." Barney realized as he and Snoopy dug through the closet. "Not there, Snoopy. What's under this? Whoops! Just a chicken. This isn't it. I guess we'll have to look WAY in the back. Here it is! We'll be out in a jiffy!" and with that, Barney and Snoopy dragged out a crazy looking, pink cart.

"What is that?" BJ asked in awe.

"I've never seen anything like it before." Baby Bop realized.

"Ladies, gentlemen, birds, beagles and dinosaurs, presenting our extra special, fantastic, spectacular game machine." Barney explained as everyone clapped. "When you turn this crank on the side of the game machine-" began Barney before realizing the crank was stuck. Snoopy grabbed some oil and oiled the crank as it became loose again. "Thanks, Snoopy. When you turn this crank on the side of the game machine, all sorts of fun will fly out of the top!" Snoopy then opened the lid and closed it again as everyone 'oohed' and 'awed'.

"Show us, please." Baby Bop said.

"Let's see if I can get this to work." Barney gulped.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown sighed.

"I always say a special rhyme when I crank the game machine." Barney recalled. "Now, if I can just remember it." Snoopy then handed the dinosaur a piece of paper. "Thanks again, Snoopy. Here it goes!

The game machine will make us cheer

When its fun and games appear!

Turn the crank, and soon we'll play

Lots of games all through the day!"

He released the crank, but instead of fun flying through the top, nothing happened.

"What could be wrong?" Barney wondered as he opened the top, wondering if Snoopy was pulling a joke. "Let's see."

"I wonder." Franklin said. "Barney, why doesn't it work?"

"Is it broken?" groaned Peppermint Patty.

"Well no wonder nothing's happened!" realized Barney. "The game machine isn't broken. Aside from one thing, it's just empty."

"Oh." Everyone said as they then blinked.

"What's the one thing?" Schroeder wondered. "Did something fall in?"

"Yes and no. something fell, but not in." Barney said.

"I love your riddles, Big Purple! Maybe I know this one!" the tomboy exclaimed. "Hmm…something did and didn't fall in. what could that mean?"

"It means we'll have to add a lot of fun toys and games to the Game Machine." Barney told the tomboy. "Also, look inside the Game Machine."

Curious, Peppermint Patty peeked inside the game machine as Snoopy gave her a flashlight. What she saw in the small Game Machine involved a moving orange cloth. "Wait…what?" realized Peppermint Patty, looking in the Game Machine again. "I see something, guys."

"What is it?" they asked as the tomboy tilted the game machine and out went what she saw-a curled up, orange ball. Well, that's what it was to the blind eye. The tomboy then flipped the 'ball' on its back as everyone blinked.

"It's Marcie." Peppermint Patty shushed. "She's asleep."

"That's a surprise." Min said.

"Yeah, a Game Machine has to be a surprising place to take a nap." Lucy sighed.

"No, I'm surprised she fell in it." Linus chuckled. "But, then again, weirder things HAVE happened."

"How did this happen, Snoopy?" Barney wondered as Snoopy began to mime out what could have happened. "You were cleaning it out earlier today…and Marcie was helping you out…but she fell asleep while cleaning the Game Machine? Am I right?"

Snoopy just shrugged, telling everyone he too had no idea what happened and that he just made a wild guess.

"Did you leave the closet open again?" asked Barney as Snoopy blushed in guilt.

"Of course." Heather giggled.

"He did close it again though, I saw him do that." Schroeder explained.

"Good grief. That was a surprise, Snoopy." Charlie Brown sighed. "Maybe we can use some of your stuff for the Game Machine."

"Charlie Brown's right. We better fill up the Game Machine." Franklin said.

"You're right. And when the machine is full, something very special will happen when we turn the crank." Barney explained.

"Oh goodie, goodie! Something special!" Baby Bop cheered.

"This Game Machine is big." Jesse said.

"Way bigger on the inside too." Peppermint Patty noted.

"It'll take a lot of stuff to fill it." Kristen said.

"There's lots of great things around here we can find." Jason explained.

"I know where there's some stuff." BJ said.

"So let's spread out and start looking for things to put into it." Charlie Brown said. And with that, the search began.


End file.
